


Going My Way?

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Car Sex, Choking, College Student Will Graham, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Hannibal, M/M, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Rimming, Sex in the woods, Slut Will Graham, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hannibal Lecter, age gap, sloppy sex, will graham is needy asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: 19-year-old Will Graham gets caught up n the rain after losing track of time in the local library.His college professor, Hannibal Lecter, just so happens to be driving home. Will eagerly accepts the offer of a ride home and clean clothes, but he doesn’t expect to be naked, pressed against the leather interior of Professor Lecters Bentley.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Going My Way?

Will had been in and out of focus all lesson, pulled back in when the professor's voice rose or someone else's, phased out for the rest of the time. It wasn't intentional, not like he didn't enjoy Professor Lecters classes, the young man simply couldn't focus. Will's head was busy these days, annoyedly focusing on parties and the extracurricular activities his peers got up too. 

Beverly insisted that Will join her at parties, but all they did was leave him unfocused and confused for days. They left him with far too many questions; why do people shotgun beers instead of drinking them normally? What was it with girls drunkenly making out, when usually they would call Will slurs? Why were frat guys always shouting? He didn't understand college parties much, but his attendance made Beverly happy - that's all that mattered to him. 

"Mr Graham," the accented voice brought Will back for the eighth time that lesson, "please stay behind after class. I'd like a word with you." 

Will groaned internally, scolding himself for being so obviously out of focus, now he would have to face the embarrassment of being told off by his teacher. He stood, looking over to the older man, taking in his suit of choice for the day - dark red and black checks. The younger man found it hard to deny that Hannibal Lecter was a devilishly handsome man; silver, ashen hair, tall and muscular - all sharp lines and dashing smiles. If Will knew any better, he'd say he's smitten over this thirty-something man. 

"I'm sorry," he started, throwing his bag over his shoulder he headed towards the man's desk. Will looked slightly tired, the bags under his eyes a soft pink, almost shaded by his round glasses. Even in his sweater, Will felt a chill take over his body as he looked up into Hannibal's honey set, blinking his dark lashes.

"Is everything okay, Will?" The older man asked quietly, removing any uncomfortableness by using the young man's first name. "You seem rather distracted." His student knew he wasn't in trouble, yet he could still feel his unease. 

"Yeah..." Will scratched behind his neck, long curls running over his fingers. He needed a haircut. "I'm just...a little tired. I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll miss the bus to town, to the library."

Hannibal quirked a brow, trying not to stare too intently at the almost-squirming boy in front of him. "Is the library here not up to your taste?" 

"No. The one in town is much more peaceful, plus it doesn't smell like grease." Will gave an awkward little laugh, followed by a wave before heading out of the classroom, near enough running across campus to get to the bus stop, pulling out his student ID as he got on. He took his usual seat at the back, enjoying the view from it the best as they rode further into the town, cars streaking past. The sun was shining and, for once, the weather looked promising. 

Quietly, the college student took himself to a corner of the library, settling on the seat as he pulled out his books. Hopefully, he would be able to cram in a few hours of studying, a few hours of focus. Will pulled on his headphones, turning on his soft-rock playlist. He sighed a little, flicking open the poetry book he was to read and annotate, making notes in his red notebook. When the young man finally looked up from his books and checked his phone, almost four hours had passed. It was nearing 8 pm. The bus he had to take would leave in the next five minutes, meaning Will needed to run. He shoved his books back into his bag clumsily, throwing it over his shoulder before running out of the silent building, resembling a baby deer. 

It took Will a few seconds to register that heavy, cold drops of water were falling onto him, drenching his sweater and curls instantly. It was raining. Hard. Will ran down the street, crying out frustratedly when he saw his bus start to drive off, chasing it for just a few seconds before slowing down, stopping with a small whine. He hung his head, kicking at an already-formed puddle, wetting his knock-off Converse, soaking them. It had only taken about ten minutes, but the college student had become soaked through, sweater and jeans stuck to his skin, curls pressed to his forehead, glasses fogging up slightly. "Shit..." Will huffed, walking down the street with a sour look on his face. Once again, Will had disappeared into his own head, and now he had to walk almost an hour back to his college. "Great...just great..." he grumbled, turning his music back up to drown out the sound of heavy rain, only making him more annoyed. Why hadn't he brought an umbrella?

The older professor had decided to head to one of his favourite markets after work, buying some fresh fruits and vegetables for the small dinner party he would have that weekend. Hannibal had left as soon as he noticed it was about to rain, not wanting to ruin the brand new suit he had worn that day, placing his paper bags into the trunk of his car. He hummed along to the classical music flooding his car, slowing down ever so slightly when he saw the outline of someone familiar. Will Graham. The poor boy was dripping wet, shoulders hunched, face pink and cold-bitten. Hannibal unwound the window on the passenger side and leant over, smiling kindly. 

"Will?" Hannibal called, narrowing his eyes to see the young man a little better through the heavy rain. 

Will turned around, his face utterly miserable, eyes big and soft. The poor thing, Hannibal instantly wanted to pull him into his car and warm him up. Will looked like an injured animal, cowering slightly away from the black Bentley. "P-Professor?" He stuttered out, teeth chattering, lips pink and trembling. 

The older man melted, brows furrowing together at the sound of the young man's soft, timid voice. To Hannibal, the young man was the most gorgeous being ever, crafted by the delicate hands of Aphrodite, blessed with beauty and grace that no one else would ever be able to obtain. God, did Will look particularly beautiful now, face bathed in the warm lights of his car headlights. "Going my way?" The question was almost a purr, pushing open the passenger side door for the young man. 

He bit his quivering lip, rocking back and forth on his heels as he thought about the question for a moment or two. Hannibal's car did look warm and inviting, and college was so far away. Maybe the man would have a towel or something else to wear, that would be amazing. Without responding, Will jumped into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him. Looking over at the man, smiling faintly, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I do have a spare jumper in my work bag; it is my university one from many moons ago, so you will have to forgive me." Hannibal chuckled, dark and smooth, reaching into the back to grab his bag. He pulled out the large sweater, admiring the pristine condition of it, even after all these years. 

"You went to university in France?" The boy questioned as he peeled off the wet sweater, momentarily shirtless. Will's skin was beautifully milky, covered in splotches of pink from the cold. For a few seconds, a few fleeting seconds, Hannibal's eyes rested on Will's pert, pink nipples, mouth watering at the sight. He took the sweater from the older man, pulling it on with a happy sigh. It was warm, soft and far too big for Will. It was perfect. 

Hannibal nodded with a small chuckle, "Yes, I did." He admired the way his university jumper looked on the young man, smiling to himself when he noticed the sleeves fell passed Will's hands. Beautiful. Will looked like a painting, hair wet and cheeks bright. "My aunt sent me there. It was quite enjoyable. Have you ever been to France, Will?" He asked, starting to drive once again. 

The younger man could feel his professor's eyes on him, swallowing thickly after the jumper was over his head, blush darkening. Hannibal's question had made him feel embarrassed, shaking his head almost shamefully. Will hadn't even left America before, never having the finances to do so, never having the time. "No. Actually, I've never left the country," Will admitted, turning down the music. It was too loud, flooding out the beautiful voice of the older man. 

"That is such a shame, Paris is almost as beautiful as you." 

Had Will heard that right? Had Hannibal, his teacher, really just said that to him? Had he really just...hit on Will? God. Will could feel his heart racing, suddenly becoming very hot in the jumper he wore, breathing deepening as he replayed those words. He looked over to the man, blinking. It was hard to ignore just how handsome Hannibal looked, the fabric of his shirt hugging his muscular body, salt and pepper hair falling into his sharp face. "H-Hannibal..." Will whispered, licking his suddenly dry lips. 

Hannibal smirked slightly, raking his eyes over the boy. "Yes, Will. Is everything okay?" His voice was definitely a purr now, low and sweet in Will's hot ears. 

"Pull over," Will demanded, not requested. His voice was desperate, most needy sounding. 

"As you wish," the older man chuckled, pulling over almost instantly. He pulled into a lightly wooded area, shutting off the engine, turning his body to face Will. The situation was risky; they weren't particularly visible, but anyone who walked by might see them. Oddly enough, Hannibal didn't find himself minding much; the young man was worth the risk. Silence filled the car, eyes locked on one another as Will thought what he would do next, tension filling the small space between them. What was he going to do next? 

His body took over, lunging forward to sit himself in Hannibal's warm lap, attacking him with a kiss. The older man's hands gripped Will's hips instantly, pulling him close as he happily kissed back. Will felt dirty like he was doing something he most definitely shouldn't be doing, but it just felt so fucking good. It felt so right, Hannibal's lips melted with his perfectly, pushing his tongue into the warm, wet heat of Will's mouth. The needy moans that flooded the professor's mouth made him go wild, ripping the damp jeans from the young man's milky legs as quickly as he could, throwing them into the back of his car. 

"O-Oh gosh," Will moaned sweetly, grinding against Hannibal's stomach, cock already hard and throbbing. The younger man was quick to excitement, reaching his hand down to palm at the drivers cock roughly. Hannibal groaned, pushing his hips up to gain more friction, happy to see the boy unwind in his lap. It had never crossed his mind that this shy, timid boy could be such a desperate slut, almost clawing at Hannibal's expensive suit, mewling needily for more. Hannibal intended to give it to him. 

In a few quick, clumsy movements, Hannibal had adjusted the passenger seat; pushing it back, laying it almost flat to lay Will down. He pulled the damp, light blue underwear off Will, leaving him in just the university sweater, admiring his almost-naked form. Hannibal spat onto his fingers, tracing the wetness around the young man's pink hole, pushing them in slowly, tightness sucking them in eagerly. Will took the two digits with ease, almost as if he had been stretching himself out the night previous, maybe even the same morning. Thinking about the young man touching himself made Hannibal's cock twitch, wishing he had seen the no less than glorious sight. "How does this feel, dear?" Hannibal purred, kissing over the young man's neck, jaw and collar bones. The car was mildly inconvenient; he would have to get Will in a much better place sometime else. 

"G-Good...please add another...please, sir." Will cried out softly when the older man hooked his fingers, sliding in a third with a small groan. The student grabbed the other's wrist, rocking his hips back down to meet each movement Hannibal gave him. 

_ Sir.  _ Hannibal growled at that title, moving his three fingers much faster than before, scissoring the young man's hole open, readying him for his cock. The whine that fell from Will's lips as Hannibal pulled his fingers out was heavenly, bringing a smirk to the older man's lips, moving away. "Just a moment, you'll be nice and full in just a moment. I promise." Hannibal leant down, kissing Will passionately as he undid his belt and trousers, pulling his hard cock from between the folds of the fabric. 

Will gasps, eyes widening at the sight before him. Hannibal's cock was large, huge even, thick and uncut. The younger man hadn't ever seen one that big before; he certainly hadn't been with anyone quite as big as the older man. Despite being almost twenty and in college, Will hadn't been with many men, but he loved the attention the few had given him. He certainly loved this. He wished they had been in a better location; this was all so sloppy and quick, the young man would've loved to have drawn this out a little more. 

"Sh-Shit! Hannib-Hann-Hannibal!" The boy mewled, stretching tightly around the man's cock as he pushed it in slowly, stopping when he had buried himself halfway. Hannibal started to thrust slowly - knees rested on the seat, moving Will's body higher up. He was teasing Will, wanting to see how easily he would break and beg. "Please! Wanna...feel all of you...please sir," Will pleaded around sweet moans, his lustful eyes glued to Hannibal's face, as big as saucers by now. 

Hannibal let out a breathy groan, hand wrapping around the young man's throat as he bottomed out, wasting no time in thrusting rapidly into Will. He couldn't help himself; the tight heat was far too inviting, pulling Hannibal's cock back in with every thrust, messaging his girth nicely. Will was perfect, the obscene moans leaving his pink lips, his gorgeous body and tight heat only made Hannibal want to fuck into him even harder. 

After a few moments, Hannibal grabbed onto the young man's legs, forcing them together before pushing them to Will's chest, gripping onto his ankles to hold them there. This re-adjusting of their position made Will's eyes roll back into his head and water, each and every one of Hannibals thrusts brushing over his prostate teasingly, pulling incoherent mumbles from the boy. Will felt on edge, heart rabbiting in his chest as the brilliant man pounded him, taking full advantage of his body in the confines of his Bentley. When Will had taken his seat in class that afternoon, he had no idea this would be the result of it all; having his teachers cock buried deep inside of him. The young man wrapped his arms around his own thighs, pulling them closer to his chest, gasping and sobbing sweetly. 

He wasn't going to last much longer. He couldn't last much longer. Hannibal's thrusts were brutal now, mercilessly hitting Will's prostate, happily abusing the collection of nerves. Will knew he would feel this for days; his hole felt utterly stretched and sore, but he wouldn't even dare ask Hannibal to stop. He loved this too much. "G-Gonna cum...close.." was all the young man could mumble, words taken over by pleasured moans, writhing against the leather seats, jumper riding up his chest. 

"Go...Go on then, cum for me, Will." Hannibal instructed, dropping Will's legs. He near enough lay on top of the boy, burying his face in the sweaty crook of his neck, gripping the seat. Hannibal moved as hard and as fast as he could now, pounding recklessly into the poor student's hole, abusing his prostate masterfully. Will just couldn't take it, desperately gripping onto Hannibal's shirt as he chased his orgasm. 

"Hol- oh my god!" He cried, allowing his orgasm to take over. For a moment Will's body tensed, shaking and squirming after the moment of stillness, moaning and whining desperately as he came around Hannibal's cock, muscles contracting, come spilling onto his exposed stomach. The feeling was almost blinding, knocking the air out of Will as he tried to calm down, gasping for air. Hannibal didn't relent once his student had finished, thrusting into him sloppily. With a loud, muffled groan Hannibal came inside the young man, hips stuttering. The older man kissed Will sloppily as he came down from his high, cupping the blushing face in his large hands.

Fuck did that feel good. 

Once his cock had softened, Hannibal reluctantly pulled out, watching as his come leaked from Will's raw hole. It looked delicious; the older man could help but lift the boy's hips and lick him clean. The position was far too uncomfortable for both men, cutting it annoyingly short. "Looks like your jeans are dry," Hannibal chuckled, tucking his cock into his trousers before leaning over to pick up the now-dry jeans. He helped the younger man back into his underwear and jeans, peppering kisses to his blushed face as he did so. Will looked as though he was on the verge of falling asleep, eyes half-lidded, body boneless. 

"Thank you so much," Will whispered, leaning up to kiss the older man softly, nosing at his sharp cheekbone. There was no doubt both men wanted this again, craved for this to happen again. There was no doubt this would happen again - Hannibal would make sure of that. Once Hannibal had returned to the driver's side he pulled out of the wooded area, continuing their drive back to campus. The older man smiled softly when he caught a glimpse of Will dosing off, lips parted, eyes closed. The young man was undeniably gorgeous, someone willing to lose his position over, angelic and sinful all at the same time. 

With a sigh, Hannibal gently nudged the student awake, shushing his whines. "We are back on campus. You ought to get back to your dorm...it's almost eleven." 

"Huh?" Will rubbed his eyes, adjusting his glasses. It was pitch black outside, small stars littering the inky sky. He could just about see the outline of his dorm block, the lamps doing nothing to illuminate them. Will didn't want to leave the safety and warmth of the Bentley. 

"Here," the older man handed Will a piece of paper with his number on, "I would like for you to call me tomorrow. I also request that you join me, and a few friends, for dinner Saturday evening." 

Will blushed deeply, palming the piece of paper, protecting it as if his life depended on it. Hannibal wanted to see him again? This wasn't going to be just a one-time thing? The student felt his heart and stomach flutter at that thought, excitement coursing through him. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll bring your sweater back too." 

"No no, I think I have grown out that old thing now. You keep it. It looks much better on you, Will." Hannibal leant forward and kissed Will goodbye, thankful for his lightly tinted windows and the dark that blanketed them. "Goodnight, Mr Graham," he whispered playfully, pushing the door open for the young man. 

"Goodnight, Professor Lecter," he replied, climbing out of the car, running towards the doors. 

Will fell down onto his bed, chuckling softly to himself as he clung the paper to his chest, a blush covering his cheeks. He felt ridiculous, but he wouldn't dare deny himself this happiness. Will felt no shame or guilt with what he had just done, only happiness and excitement danced in his mind that night as he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
